


Order & Unravelling

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domme!Bobbi, F/F, Fingering, Mild Domination, Oral, PWP, Smut, role play, sub/Domme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: When Bobbi overhears a tipsy Jemma confessing to Skye her attraction to Agent Morse. She decides to do something about it in the form of inviting Jemma over for a special surprise.





	Order & Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts (smutty & non smutty) in the comments or at theclaravoyant on tumblr. [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes/profile) are some guidelines for anyone who wishes to send me a prompt. In the meantime, enjoy!

more smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes) \- non smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627416/chapters/21749822)

-

Standing outside Bobbi’s door, Jemma looked down at the card in her hand once more. It was small, like a business card, and crisp and white, with handwriting scrawled across it, the time and date, and a lipstick kiss. It was signed _legs for days,_ which Jemma knew had to mean Bobbi… unless, it meant the person she’d said that to, about Bobbi.

“Skye,” Jemma whispered, as if to a deity. “If this is a prank, I swear…” 

But she was already here now, and her heart already racing, so she pulled herself together and knocked. 

“Come in!” Bobbi called, and Jemma wondered what she would find. A bed strewn with rose petals? Sharp lighting and leather? A completely oblivious Bobbi, who could not fathom why a very hot-under-the-collar Jemma Simmons had knocked on her door late one night?

What she found was… confusion.

Bobbi was studying, or so it seemed, at a desk at the back of the room. But she was sitting…strangely. Not ridiculously, but not in a way that could have possibly been comfortable. And not in clothes that Jemma was all that accustomed to seeing Bobbi in either: a blue blouse of frustratingly sheer material, and a grey pencil skirt that kept fierce lines despite the relatively soft colours. Simple, black, business-like heels finished off the ensemble in a very un-Bobbi-like, but not unattractive way. In fact, they showed off her calf muscles, and Jemma was almost as jealous as she was hesitantly aroused.

Jemma narrowed her eyes. If this was a trap, the time to spring it was now, because otherwise Bobbi definitely had other plans. 

“Sorry, did we have an appointment?” Bobbi wondered, apparently oblivious as she stood and greeted Jemma with a disarming smile. Jemma bit her lip and tried not to bounce on the spot as she offered Bobbi the card. She had to still be able to play this off as a joke, just in case. No matter how measured it may have seemed that Bobbi flex and expose her neck and shoulders as she ummed and ah-d over the card, and then it happened – 

Bobbi slid back into her seat and opened an empty ledger book, as if she really intended to book an appointment. 

Jemma felt a little dizzy. This was it. Past the turnback point where they could laugh it off. She was being propositioned. Officially. And those shoulders and that pert attitude and stern lines and sheer blouse… They were for her. 

When Bobbi turned the chair back around to face Jemma, her posture was unassuming, but her eyes and her smile held a twinkle of that mischief Jemma had been expecting. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Simmons?” Bobbi asked, and Jemma hesitated, in two minds about climbing Bobbi like a tree and uttering something undoubtedly pathetic like ‘give me the sex please’. Her jaw twitched, and Bobbi laughed good-naturedly.

“Don’t worry,” she crooned. “I have that effect on people. How about we start with a little preparation, hm? Get us both in the mood.”

Bobbi’s fingers met Jemma’s skin with a tingling, electric touch. She ran them lightly over Jemma’s neck and jaw, until the hesitation and the worry about being pranked and all thought of the outside world had begun to grow dizzing and hazy. She ran them through Jemma’s hair, pulling it out of its tie and relishing its silky-smooth, freshly washed feeling and the little pout of pleasure Jemma made under her ministrations. 

Jemma, meanwhile, tried to keep her eyes on the prize. 

“Did Skye put you up to this?” 

“No,” Bobbi told her, massing her scalp gently. “I heard the two of you talking about me the other night. I like you too, so I wanted to do something special. Something subtle. Something fun. Are you having fun, Jemma?” 

Now Jemma dared a smirk of her own. 

“I could be having more.” 

She reached up to undo the buttons on her blouse, but Bobbi batted her hands away and took over, making her way down one by one. 

“Mm, you did dress ready,” Bobbi purred in approval, at Jemma’s neat black lace lingerie. “I could eat that right off you.”

“My turn,” Jemma growled, eager to get her hands on Bobbi’s blouse. The material was soft and sheer beneath her hands and she tried to be careful but her main goal was always to open it up, and reveal the nude-coloured bra beneath. It was not as skimpy as Jemma had been expecting, given the positively pornographic opening, but rather, strong and feminine, and teasing what her breasts might look like when freed from their gilded cages at last. 

Bobbi lifted Jemma’s chin with a finger. 

“Like what you see?” she asked.

“Oh yes, M-“ Jemma began, and blushed. Bobbi smiled, a little more cheekily than smooth and sensuous.

“Was that a ‘Ma’am’ I almost got out of you, Jemma?” 

Jemma’s blush deepened. 

“Oh, darling,” Bobbi crooned. “That’s _precious._ Come here, precious. Help me with my zipper?” 

Bobbi turned slowly, and curved her body as she looked back over her shoulder, beckoning Jemma closer, and shivering with satisfaction as the skirt, unzipped, slid down her hips and to the floor. 

“Now you,” Bobbi suggested, and Jemma unzipped her own pants and helped them down, revealing scant black lace that matched her bra, and black heels not unlike Bobbi’s, that she stepped out of without question or instruction. She stood and smiled at Bobbi, waiting, but Bobbi took a moment to take her in. 

Bobbi walked around Jemma, feeling her own body flushed with desire at the sight of Jemma’s bold but delicate lingerie, mussed hair, flushed cheeks. A force to be reckoned with in the lab, Bobbi had rarely seen Jemma so vulnerable, let alone so content to be that way. 

As Bobbi finished off her observational orbit, Jemma chased her and pulled her back with a kiss. She put considerable effort into it, given their height differences, and Bobbi rewarded her confidence with a boost, lifting her hips so that Jemma could actually reach her mouth, kissing hungrily as Bobbi carried them toward the bed and set Jemma down, letting her roll onto her back where she set herself with legs splayed and knees up as if expecting Bobbi to fill the space between them. On her knees on the bed, Bobbi made her way around to the front, back into Jemma’s field of vision.

“I thought that was the plan?” Jemma wondered, her fingers itching to fill the space Bobbi had insisted on leaving open. 

“Oh, no, precious.” Bobbi smiled slyly. “You were the one who expressed admiration for my legs. Here you have a perfectly good opportunity to admire them up close. I could hardly let you waste that.” 

She positioned herself by the headboard, and spread her legs. She watched Jemma’s pupils dilate and her body sway with desire, but Bobbi was right. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Too good an opportunity to feel the rippling strength of Bobbi’s smooth skin and taught muscles, and the spasms of joy and excitement Jemma’s lips and tongue could bring to them. Too good to miss, hearing Bobbi’s breath quicken as Jemma made her way slowly, lavishing kisses along the way, toward Bobbi’s core. 

“You do have beautiful legs, Ma’am,” Jemma said, sitting up just as she was about to reach the centre. She smirked, feeling Bobbi shudder at the use of the address, and palmed at Bobbi’s panties, teasing.

“I brought this on myself,” Bobbi acknowledged, resisting the urge to throw her head back and enjoy Jemma’s attentions. Her breath hitched in her chest. “Oh god, just rip them off already.” 

Jemma was happy to oblige, but like her bra, Bobbi’s underwear was lacy but strong, not flimsy; it was meant to tease, but not to expose. Bobbi writhed in desperation and helped Jemma pull them down, and toss them aside as Jemma finished her journey with face and tongue, and left Bobbi gasping and grasping at the headboard as her orgasm rippled through her. 

“Good. Good job,” she panted, coming down. Well that was an unexpected bonus. She’d been planning to give something to Jemma, not to receive – not tonight, anyway. Although, Jemma’s dizzy, ecstatic grin suggested she was not altogether unhappy with the arrangement – as did the wetness of her thighs, Bobbi noticed as she shuffled in the sheets, watching, and rubbing herself on her heel in an almost subconscious need for pleasure. 

“Touch yourself,” Bobbi encouraged, and Jemma increased the friction, and then gave up on her heel altogether and used her fingers instead. 

“ _You_ touch me,” she invited, working her fingers through the slickness without taking her eyes off Bobbi. “You brought me here. This is for you.”

She pulled her panties down slowly, only part the way down her legs, so that she could show off the extent of her wetness and give Bobbi some space to get in. Of course, Bobbi couldn’t help but oblige, and take over where Jemma’s fingers worked, and work harder. Easing Jemma backward until she was lying down, Bobbi moved from a teasing massage to a finger, and then two, pumping between Jemma’s slits. And then three, as Jemma writhed beneath her to find the best angles, and as her lace-clad breast heaved up and down with the best kind of exhaustion, and gleamed with sweat and afterglow. 

Bobbi kissed her way up to Jemma’s face. She tasted herself, and Jemma, and the sweat from their attentions, and the faintest strawberry and some kind of perfume. All of this, Bobbi drank and kissed, and only grew more eager to please as Jemma’s hips found rhythm with her fingers, and soon led, urging her faster and deeper. 

“Easy, tiger,” Bobbi purred, though even as she counselled calm, she searching for the site of Jemma’s release. “Nearly got it. Are you ready?” 

A few more strokes, and she had it, and Jemma was spiralling over the edge with a delicious gasp. Bobbi smiled and watched her through it, stroking gently at her clit and then, as the waves passed, at the sensitive flesh of her heaving belly, still twitching with pleasure. 

Bobbi licked Jemma’s juices off her fingers, quite satisfied with her efforts, and Jemma smirked up at her from under hooded eyes, even as her chest heaved to catch her breath. 

“Got something to say?” Bobbi teased, raising an eyebrow. 

“Got a bottle of water?” Jemma responded. “Best we rehydrate before round two.”


End file.
